


Another Birthday

by Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, Kid Elsa (Disney), Loneliness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons/pseuds/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons
Summary: All days are the same. Her birthdays stopped being special years ago. But still, small eleven year old Elsa can't stop herself from reflecting on her situation and hoping for a better future.





	Another Birthday

Elsa was alone.

Yes, her parents visited her daily. Yes, she would be lying if the sound of Anna asking her to play didn't bring some kind of joy to her morning routine. Yes, Sir Jorgenbjorgen was a great listener. But she was still alone. She had no friends that were people. She had thought of creating some kind of snowmen to act like friends, but it brought back the memory of the snowman she had made with her sister in the night that... Olaf, they had named him.

She was alone and that feeling made her chest ache and her eyes burn.

All because of her powers. Those cursed and uncontrollable powers. Why had she been cursed like this? Nobody knew really, and she had questioned her parents about it several times throughout her life. But from what they understood, she was just... born like that.

Before she was barred in her room, Elsa heard the servants talk. It had been a small party, and it was at its end, so some of the staff had gathered next to the kitchens to gossip. Anna decided to fancy some of the cake that had already been brought to the back, so she had personally run there to attempt to steal some before they both went to bed, but that's not what she got.  
Elsa had been forced to stop when she realized they were talking about her and her powers.

The oldest among them was a man that had been working there for more than twenty years and remembered clearly the day she was born and the struggle to get to it. A few months into the pregnancy, the cheerful aura around the queen died when a mysterious sickness stuck her. It was like a common cold, but stronger and seemingly immune to any treatment. Nobody knew exactly what it was. Queen Iduna almost didn't survive the pregnancy and so many believed she was fated to perish in childbirth. King Agnarr was heartbroken when the doctors eventually confirmed it, as they had no answers.

Thankfully, fate was kind. Elsa was born a healthy little girl, Iduna survived, and made a full recovery, followed later by another (very calm) pregnancy that lead to the birth of Princess Anna.  
Everyone loved Elsa. She was a very clever and generous girl, the staff agreed. But nobody could forget those awful months.

Elsa had been mortified of what she had heard the account at the time, and went back to her room, completely forgetting about the cake and her sister.

''Elsa?''

Speaking of her sister.

''Do you want to come out, today? Please? We don't have to build a snowman. It's your birthday!''

Elsa looks up at the door in surprise. It was! She had completely forgotten! Every day was the same, with her parents' visits, Anna's questions, private classes, new books once a week...

She heard her sister inhale deeply, preparing to go full one-man-band (but without the instruments) on her to sing Happy Birthday. Elsa waited expectantly for the cacophony that would follow. Her sibling was a good singer but eternally loud, and now that brought a smile on her face.

''Dear, what are you doing?'' the voice of queen Iduna rang like a bell behind the door.

Elsa gulped, and quickly remembered herself, retreating to the farthest corner of the bedroom.

''Uhm... I was thinking, maybe because it's Elsa's birthday today maybe...'' Anna started explaining, but her voice slowly trailed off to nothing.

Her mother was a very warm and loving person, but she probably didn't look too pleased at that moment.

The accident had affected her more than she could ever admit. Elsa was smart enough to pick up on that. The queen was always just far enough, and if her powers started rearing their ugly heads, she was the first to retreat and grab her husband's arm, pulling him to her. Probably while replaying the sight of Anna unconscious on the ground over and over again. She did it too.

''Don't you have places to be, jenta mi?'' Iduna asked, using that tone she usually reserved for meetings and formal gatherings ''Like your classes? Your etiquette tutor told me yesterday that your performance has left wanting.''

''... Yes, momma''

Iduna spoke again, but this time her voice was as kind as ever.

''I know you can do better, and I know you'll make me proud. But you have to make an effort. Can you do that for me, sunflower?''

''Yes, momma!'' answered Anna, with her usual cheerfulness.

And with that, Elsa heard her sister's light steps throughout the corridor until there was complete silence. She heard another knock.

''Dear, are you ready?''

''Yes, mother!''

Iduna opened the door with a smile that grew when she layed eyes on her daughter. Elsa noticed right away that she was hiding something behind her back.

''Happy birthday, jenta mi.''

She remained by the window, waiting for her mother to go to her, but still thanked her. The queen got closer and showed her what she brought. A blue box with a purple ribbon.

''Your father will arrive soon, and then we can open it. I hope you'll like it.''

''Can I guess?''

Iduna shrugged with a smile, and in that single moment, her mother reminded her so much of Anna.

''I think so.''

''Is it a book?''

''No.''

Without thinking, she scotched closer to her mom.

''Is it a toy?''

''Mhm... I guess you can call it a toy.'' Iduna answered, amused. ''But probably not.''

''So it's not a stuffed toy? Or a new puzzle?''

''No, it isn't.''

Elsa brought the tip of her fingers to her mouth, thinking deeply.

''Dear, do you really have to guess?''

''It feels nice when you guess it right.''

Her mother laughed and she giggled too.

They heard another knock on the door. This time they heard her father's voice.

''Elsa, are you awake?''

''I'm here, pappa!'' exclaimed Elsa, making her mother shush her. ''And mother is here too!''

Elsa jumped from the seat, unknowingly leaving a trail of beautiful snowflakes in her wake. Iduna gulped when she saw them and got up too, staying at a safe distance.

She was wearing her gloves as always, but the knob still gained a small layer of thin ice when she opened the door. On the other side was her dad. Tall, handsome and regal.

Her father was so brave. But knew it was possible to be too brave. Foolish. He reminded her of those heroes in her books. Brave, selfless, amazing and... somewhat tragic. When she made that observation, he had laughed ''Thanks honey, but I hope I don't end up dead like them!''. Her mother agreed with her but thought that maybe she was being a bit morbid. ''You are too serious for a child.'', she had said, before suggesting bringing again some lighter children's books instead of the heavy tomes she had become a fan of. Elsa had to admit. She had never heard the word ''morbid'' before her mother said it.

But her father was also stern. She remembered it very vaguely, as it was a facet of his she rarely saw. Never leaving her room meant that she didn't see the king in her day-to-day, she saw the man who loved his family and did anything to protect them. Agnarr knew Elsa was lonely and tried to comfort her as he was able, but could only do so much.

Elsa loved him so much.

He also brought a present with him, but his attempts of hiding it were futile against his daughter's kisses. They were freezing and became colder as Elsa aged, but he never said anything about it.

They sat together in Elsa's bed and the king and queen looked lovingly at their child as she opened her gifts. The one her mother brought, also the smallest one, was a music box made of silver and wood painted with horses galloping. It was different from the other music box she had, which was fully made of wood and had the simple but beautiful patterns typical of her country.

''It's from France'' Iduna said, predicting her questions. ''My mother gave me something like this when I was your age, so I thought it would be a fitting gift. You're almost a woman, my love.''

She wanted to admire the outside more but then thought that there would be enough time for that later, so she opened it instead. Inside there was a little mirror with tiny cupids surrounding it and instantly a melody started playing. There were also two small spaces to keep jewelry.

''Thank you, mother.''

Her father's gift was hidden by fine pink paper and she almost felt bad undoing the complex red ribbon. Inside was a velvety box which in turn carried a golden necklace with a sea monster made of sapphires. The animal in their family's crest.

''In our family, it is tradition to give this necklace to our firstborns. It once belonged to my grandmother, then my father, me, and now I give it to you. Now you have something to put on your music box.''

''Thank you, pappa.''

Then, they all talked. About what she thought of her gifts, how she was going to have a chocolate cake delivered at desert that night, and if there was anything she else she wanted.

The last question made Elsa sad. She knew what she wanted. Freedom to leave her room, to live her life, to see her sister again. But instead she said:

''I just want some new sewing supplies. Sir Jorgenbjorgen needs to have his wing fixed again.''

Her father patted her head and said that she could have asked sooner. Iduna said she would add some new fabrics to her request so she could even make new things.

They had business to attend to but promised to return before dinner and stay with her. Agnarr kissed her cheek and her mother said her goodbyes, and then left. And again, she was alone.

She took her gifts to the window and sat down, examining them. Trying to distract herself from the loneliness. As the soft sound of the music box filled the room, Elsa looked outside. The summer day was warm and all she could see were seas of green from the nearby forest that stretched over the mountains. From her window, she could see a little bit of the town, with people going through the streets doing errands, selling goods or meeting friends. How she wished to be by their side.

She could imagine it perfectly. She and her sister would beg to go out for a day of fun, even if they had to take guards with them, they would go to the market and see all the stands, from the vegetables to the candy and toys. Maybe they would make small talk with the sellers or anyone who would cross their paths and maybe even play with the local children. Then, they would return home to important guests and family they rarely saw arriving. After politely greeting the guests and joyfully reuniting with cousins, they would have a grand dinner, eat chocolate, candy, pasteries, dance the night aw-...

''ELSAA!''

Anna's voice shattered her fantasy. She turned sharply to the door with a frown.

''What?''

''I made you something''

A paper slipped under the door, and then Anna fleed as if she was a criminal runaway. Elsa smiled and went to fetch the paper. Right away she noticed a drawing of them together, building a snowman with a banner saying ''Happy Birthday!''. Under it was a letter.

  
_Dear Elsa,_

_I hope you're having a great birthday. I miss you but even thoug we can't see eachother, still wanted to give you something! I hope you like this drawing!_

_I have a really big thing to tell you. Today, me and Nanny went to the town! It was so nice to finally leave the castle! Mom and dad just told me I was going just after lunch! I was so surprised! The sun was so shinny, the people were so nice, Nanny let me play with some children that were playing with a ball and I even bought an apple on my own! I thought of giving it to you but I ate it. Sorry._  
_But maybe next time we'll go together, and then I'll buy you a apple._

_I wish you a very good birthday, big sister!_

_From the sister that loves you a lot_

_Anna_

  
Tears fell down her face onto the letter before she noticed what was happening. The loneliness now felt like a giant hole in her chest that burned unbearably.

It was another year, another day, another birthday.

As the bright day made the newly formed ice in the room sparkle, her more logical side knew this self-contained exile would last a lifetime, but a small hopeful voice in her head still said:

_There will be a next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what's funny? I'm not a fan of Frozen. It's an okay movie. But still, I felt inspired and just wrote something.  
It was also pretty funny to revise Anna's letter not to fix any mistakes but to add them. She is a princess and I imagine she had a pretty good education, but she's still young and a bit scatterbrained, so I imagine she makes a few mistakes (even as a grown-up and needs someone to revise them).


End file.
